Twig
The main character of Twig & Pik-pik, Twig is a red leaf pikmin and the reincarnation of the Barachiel, the Angel of Light. He was featured in every Twig & Pik-pik episode. His real name was Steve the Third. His first sword was given to him by Felyne in Season 2 Episode 2 (202) in order to hunt for food. History Early Life Twig lived with his sister Pik-pik, his brother Thorn, and his father Steve the Second. He has never seen his mother, or just doesn't remember her. He lived on Pikstreet Avenue for most of his life, it's unknown where he lived before. His name was Steve the Third, and only until Pik-pik came up with "Twig" as his nickname and he adopted that as his new name, his friends and family reffered to him as Steve. After his father left them, he became the parental figure of the family and got a part time job. At one point, Twig discovered the Spear of Light in a dungeon, he took it home but it was later stolen by Death. After Thorn left, he began to forget about his father and Thorn (which was actually his father telepathically erasing his mind). Twig & Pik-pik Slavery Saga In Twig & Pik-pik, Twig was a Pikmin that lived with his sister Pik-pik, and they had a boring job; Foraging. Foraging is a job where you find junk and sell it, they never had anything special happen in their lives until Twig found a friendly bulborb and took it in as a pet while on a walk. Twig and Pik-pik went on a foraging walk once and found a grey Pikmin and decided to follow it. It led them to a cat. After getting really scared they ran back home. During that Winter, Sunny moved in as a roommate... for financial reasons of course. Foraging isn't the best career out there. After Sunny moved in, they found an opening in their basement to a large section of the House. In this area, Twig, Sunny, and Pik-pik met another ghost Pikmin and a Darth Vader plush. The two were talking about Pikmin slavery. Twig and Pik-pik saved some Pikmin slaves and found a way to get back up to their house. Twig and Pik-pik were taken as slaves when the cat released his "experiment". A pikmin named Egde saved them and they made it out of the slave facility. After that, the Pikmin planned a daring mission: save all of the Pikmin slaves. They got an army of just over a hundred Pikmin and infiltrated the slave facility. After freeing most of the slaves, Twig and his friends battled the cat, who's name was Reki. Twig died in the battle, but with the help from a dragon without wings, they defeated the cat and brought Twig back to life. Twig and his friends followed most of the Pikmin slaves to their home, a fabled Pikmin village in a different room of the House. Upon arrival they found out that the land is filled with dangerous Robotic Toys that eat Pikmin. The Pikmin split up, Twig, Pik-pik, and Sunny getting attacked by a shark beast and Egde crossing a river to the village. Twig's group woke up in the house of Felyne. Felyne gave Twig a sword, taught Twig how to hunt those dangerous Robotic Toys, and told him that this room was known as the valley by the villagers. The valley is known for it's dangerous Robotic Toys and having no way out of the valley. Twig, Sunny, and Pik-pik did eventually find the Pikmin village, at least after they dealt with raptor plushes and a not so friendly Bulborb. The village was run by Leaf and Violet and they had Egde as their village's warrior. Twig fought in the arena there and when he was defeated, he had a vision of his father. He also learned some of his past from his father, that he is Steve the Third. When Twig awoke, Twig's sword became longer and glowed. He completed the arena challenge and then him and his friends met Blossom. The whole group found out in order to leave the valley they must complete the Six Trials. Twig completed them and on the last one, he met his brother Thorn in the form of first Egde and then Pik-pik. They left the valley and found that their home was destroyed. Thorn had built a tower and a fortress on Pikstreet Avenue and rebuilt the slave facility. After a long adventure filled with epic battles and freeing slaves, Twig infiltrated the facility again and attempted to take it over, but failed. Twig then learned the truth about everything. He and Thorn did battle. Twig cut off his cape and freed the demon Tamama that took him over. After defeating Tamama, Tamama asked to be taken to the car to see his friends. Twig agreed and Tamama went to the car outside. When Twig returned he was awarded for saving the House from catastraphy. He got lots of money and lived in royalty with all of his Pikmin friends. Light vs Dark Soon Pik-pik used up all their money and were forced to get jobs again. However, King Takanuva informs Twig of some grave news. A prophecy states that a great evil named Darkness will attack the House. Twig soon finds out the prophecy is true and Easterland is attacked by zombielike plague caused by Darkness. His friends leave, but he stays behind to defeat Darkness. Upon finding out Darkness is too powerful for him, Takanuva takes him to be trained by Elite Knight Ben. Then Twig learns the truth about Darkness being the Angel of Dark, and how he is Darkness's brother Lightning. Reki the Cat turned out to be an illusion and was instead the Angel of Light, communicating and testing Twig for his eventual battle with Darkness. Once he was ready and regrouped with his friends, the performed a full scale assault into Easterland to defeat Darkness. Twig gets in a sword fight with Darkness, but evil being proves to still be to powerful for Twig. Twig passes out and is brought into a Code of Cinder hack world. He meets Toa Matoro and together stop Darkness for good and save his friends. They leave the hack world and meet up for an award ceremony where Twig is promoted to Knight and officialy part of the royal family. With the threats gone, Twig was able to relax. He began watching an immense number of videos, movies, and television shows through the internet. Takanuva also taught him about being a knight and part of the royal family. Twig eventually met and became enemies with Finn, Jake, and Fionna. However, Twig later became friends with Finn, and began dating Fionna. Matoro brought news that the Makuta have been scheming lately, but it was overshadowed by Twig's outburst and sudden attack on Death while on a mission. It was later discovered that the Makuta, Darkness, and Death have been plotting for months, and have released the long sealed away Pipecleaner Demons to attack Easterland. Rebuilding the Kingdom of Easterland The Steve The Trooper Adventures The Age of Balatron Starlight Platinum Abilities and Traits Twig is an excellent sword fighter, as he has practiced ever since he was a child. However his muscle strength is subpar, as usual Pikmin can lift ten times their weight, Twig can barely lift half of that. He isn't a genius, but he has a somewhat realistic and cynical outlook on life. His latent Angel powers include flashing a power light energy from his body, in the form of both energy blasts and simple light flashes. He can also transform his whole body into a stronger form reminiscent of an Evangelion Unit from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Image Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.49.20 PM.png|Twig sporting a black shirt in Dark Skies Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.33.37 PM.png|Twig's cameo in SuperGoomba554's MALDQ Movie 2: ROTPT Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.49.54 PM.png|Twig at Fionna's grave 736806 426305120773414 1758145517 o.jpg Twig.jpg|Twig as he was in the Slavery Saga Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.16.08 PM.png|Twig during his first Halloween Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.17.48 PM.png|Season 4 Episode 7: Eyepatch and Bandana that was originally worn by his father. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.14.50 PM.png|Twig in Season 5: wearing a bullet necklace also worn by Light Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 1.46.16 PM.png|Lightning - Twig's ultimate form. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.23.47 PM.png|Twig with Spike Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 2.23.23 PM.png|Twig wearing a necklace from the very first episode. Steve_Leif_Kareha.png|thumb|His grandfather. File:Screenshot_9.jpg||link=Steve Notes *Twig's character is based off of the show's creator Jakob Dawson *Twig doesn't have good muscle strengh. *Twig frequently breaks the fourth wall, mostly to make fun of Pikminjake's mess-ups during the episodes. *An early concept of the show involved Twig and Pik-pik being a couple, this was obviously scrapped. *Another early concept was to have Twig have a crush on Sunny, this idea was scrapped. However Sunny has a crush on Thorn, which means the idea was just moved to another character. *Twig's sword gets bigger when he is more powerful and glows yellow. When he is at max power, it turns yellow. *Another early concept was for Twig to turn evil in season three. The concept lives on in Thorn though, for he is like Twig but evil. *Twig sings in the theme song of Twig & Pik-pik. *In late 2016, Twig (along with the theme song of Twig & Pik-pik) became a meme. Basically, it involves Twig being the God of all lifeforms in the universe, which is what causes Pikmin from other shows (such as Steve & Lightning) wearing black shirts and bullet necklaces. The meme started when Kirby Bulborb made a meme edit of the Twig & Pik-pik theme song where everyone is Twig. On Twitter, this accidentally began a religion for Twig, with people actually worshipping him like a God. Category:Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Pikmin Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Revived